


El día de la fiesta del millón de usuarios

by tuai



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M, Sean bashing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo se despierta de la peor noche de su vida, después de una borrachera monumental, para darse cuenta de que vuelve a ser -ayer-, y que el día en el que su mejor amigo le traicionó no dejará de repetirse hasta que averigüe cómo cambiarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día de la fiesta del millón de usuarios

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el babybang de 2011 en LJ. Imprescindible pasarse a ver los gráficos y leerlo con la maravillosa banda sonora que le puso musguita: http://chromerainbow.livejournal.com/5050.html

**Uno.**

 

[ **The XX - Intro** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2y52p5yyb7pilok)

Eduardo baja de su taxi a trompicones, borracho de rabia y de unos cuatro vodka-tonics bebidos de un trago. Ha puesto la alarma del teléfono para las seis de la mañana, con intención de ir al aeropuerto a comprar un billete que le llevará a cualquier sitio que no tenga un nombre tan estúpido como Palo Alto, y tiene apenas tres horas para dormir, aunque no se cree capaz de hacerlo. Está más enfadado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida, pero ni siquiera es eso lo peor. Se siente estúpido, traicionado y estúpido una vez más. Utilizado de la manera más sucia por alguien a quien consideraba un amigo. Su mejor amigo. Es cierto que Mark nunca fue uno a la vieja usanza, de esos a los que se puede acudir con un problema, de los que te dan una palmada en el hombro y te pasan una cerveza mientras te dan pie a que les cuentes lo que te preocupa. Mark siempre fue de los que te pasan una cerveza y te dicen “mira lo que me pasa a _mí_ ”, aunque nunca con esas palabras, y Eduardo siempre era el que escuchaba pacientemente. En el fondo tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Mete la tarjeta en la cerradura de la puerta, y tiene que hacer tres intentos para que se abra con un clic metálico, dando paso a su habitación oscura y desapacible de tan blanca. Se quita la ropa con dificultad y se lanza sobre la cama, desnudo y con la espalda bañada en sudor, odiando la idea de que llegue el día de mañana y tenga que enfrentarse a todo ello sobrio. 

 

**Dos.**

 

[ **We Have Band - Divisive** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?p9yj9t231uleeq1)  
_It was easy to see  
That it was one of your lies  
Is it working for you?_

 

 

Cuando se despierta lleva el pijama puesto. Deja que suene la alarma durante un momento, mentalizándose para levantarse de la cama, cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene resaca. Ni siquiera está un poco cansado. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, dejando que la moqueta le acaricie las plantas de los pies y mira su reloj de pulsera en la mesilla.

-¿Las nueve? Joder –masculla, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose a la ducha de un salto, maldiciendo la alarma del teléfono que parece tener ideas propias. Por mucho que le sabotee piensa coger el primer taxi al aeropuerto; no quiere pasar allí ni un segundo más, y quiere tener una excusa para apagar el móvil durante algunas horas y no tener que enfrentarse a la llamada de su padre, que no tardará mucho en enterarse de la noticia y soltarle su consabido “te lo advertí”.

Tiene una sensación extraña martilleándole en la cabeza, pero no es capaz de identificarla. La noche anterior debió de haber bebido más de lo que pensaba, porque no está seguro de cómo llegó a meterse en la cama siquiera.

Tras una ducha ardiendo, ya con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, se inclina sobre el lavabo y se mira en el espejo empañado que emborrona sus rasgos. El pelo le gotea sobre la espalda. Pega la frente al cristal helado y lo golpea lentamente un par de veces, deseando ser el tipo de persona que pierde la cabeza de vez en cuando, que rompe un espejo y decide irse a pegar a alguien. A la sabandija de Sean Parker, a ese abogado con cara de animal de granja que le hizo firmar los papeles. A cualquiera.

Sale a la habitación y abre el armario para meter el par de camisas y los zapatos en la maleta.

-¿Qué…?

El traje negro, el que se puso ayer porque no podía elegir entre vestirse para la reunión o para la fiesta, sigue allí. Colgado de la percha, como recién planchado.

-¿Pero qué…? –repite, y lo toca como si quisiera comprobar si es real.

Si no fuera una idea estúpida casi pensaría que su madre pasó a la habitación en mitad de la noche, le arropó con la sábana y le ordenó el cuarto. Es eso o una camarera psicópata del hotel, y prefiere no considerar eso como una posibilidad, porque ya tiene suficientes cosas en la cabeza.

En ese preciso momento le suena una nota en el móvil.

> 6.00 PM, Facebook.

Eso era ayer, máquina estúpida, piensa, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con un bufido.

-Mi teléfono me odia –musita-. Y yo empiezo a hablar solo.

California le está volviendo loco.

Se viste, mete las cosas en la maleta sin demasiado cuidado y sale de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, porque está claro que hay algún tipo de fuerza oscura allí. Al salir al pasillo se le enredan las ruedas en algo, y está ya en tal estado de nervios que poco le falta para gritar algún improperio. Se recoloca el mechón de pelo que se le ha movido de sitio, respira y se agacha a ver qué es. El periódico, arrugado y rota la primera página. Se lo coloca bajo el brazo y sale andando en grandes zancadas hacia el ascensor.

En recepción hay dos personas delante de él, una pareja de mediana edad que habla con la mujer de detrás del mostrador de lo mucho que les ha gustado la zona, de lo feliz que es su hija en Stanford.

Si están tan encantados apártense y dejen que yo me marche, piensa Eduardo, moviéndose nerviosamente. En ese momento aparece otra recepcionista y él se lanza hacia la chica como un ave rapaz, colocando la llave sobre el mostrador.

-¿Va a hacer check-out? –le pregunta con el tono cordial y estudiado.

-Sí.

Ella teclea algo en su ordenador y escruta la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Se sopla el flequillo rubio de la frente y le mira.

-¿Habitación 623? –Eduardo asiente con la cabeza, no queriendo pagar con la pobre muchacha su enfado, pero la verdad es que es un poco inepta. -¿Desea cancelar su reserva para esta noche, entonces? No es reembolsable.

-No tengo ninguna reserva.

-Según el ordenador, reservó usted dos noches.

-Que ya he consumido –replica exasperado. Ella sonríe con esa especial sonrisa de los trabajadores del sector turístico.

-Según el ordenador entró usted ayer por la noche, señor Saverin.

-Los ordenadores a veces se equivocan –le espeta él, mirando su placa identificativa-, Josie. La informática no es de fiar, pero confía en mí. Entré el 30 y me voy el día 2, así que si me haces el favor de...

Ella se ríe enseñando demasiados dientes durante un instante, hasta que se da cuenta de que está frente a un cliente.

-Hoy es día 1 de diciembre.

-Imposible.

Josie señaló el periódico que Eduardo aún llevaba bajo el brazo, y él lo sacó sólo para demostrarle que se equivocaba.

-¿Ves? Miércoles uno de dici… ¿Qué?

-Es normal, en los hoteles el tiempo pasa de manera distinta –dice ella, y Eduardo sabe que sólo está tratando de que no pase un mal rato, pero que en el fondo debe pensar que es un gilipollas, aparte de un maleducado-. ¿Le mantengo la reserva, entonces?

Él vuelve a mirar la fecha y hojea el periódico. Se ha leído todas esas noticias. Ha visto esas fotos. Las vio en el periódico de ayer. Boquea un par de veces, mirando a la recepcionista, y sin saber qué decir empieza a andar en dirección a la puerta giratoria tan ostentosa del hotel. Ella parece querer decir algo, pero ni siquiera se atreve. Cruza la puerta y se encuentra en la calle, en la acera repleta de gente. Saca su teléfono y hace lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Dustin, ¿qué hicimos ayer? –pregunta de un tirón, sin respirar.

-¿Cómo que qué hicimos, Wardo? Estaba a punto de llamarte, porque te recuerdo que quedaste en llamarme en cuanto bajaras del avión. Tenía preparado…

-Ayer fue la fiesta –le cortó él-. La del millón de usuarios.

-Wardo, amigo, sabía que acabarías cayendo en la presión de grupo –bromea-. ¿Qué clase de drogas te estás metiendo? ¿Quién te las pasa?

-Dustin.

-¿Te salen bien de precio?

-Dustin, para. Cállate. ¿A qué día estamos?

-¿En serio? –pregunta, subiendo el tono un par de octavas-. _Hoy_ es la fiesta. Ayer iba a ser el fiestón, te tenía preparada a una modelo espectacular, muy por encima de mis posibilidades. Por encima de las tuyas, incluso.

Pero Eduardo no le escucha desde hace rato.

-Tengo que… irme.

-¿Vas a venir esta noche?

-Supongo. Sí. No lo sé –murmura, colgando el teléfono antes de acabar la última palabra-. ¿Qué coño está pasando? –dice en alto, parándose en medio de la calle, y más de uno se gira a mirar al desequilibrado.

Puede que fuera un sueño lo de ayer, piensa, mientras se sienta en una cafetería y pide un macchiato. Uno muy largo y muy detallado, demasiado nítido para ser real, pero ¿cuál es la alternativa? ¿Qué el mundo haya decidido darle una nueva oportunidad, volviendo veinticuatro horas atrás en el tiempo sólo para él? Es como de película. El show de Wardo. O el mundo gira en torno a él o se le plantean muchas dudas existenciales. ¿Existe el mundo fuera de mi cabeza? ¿Existo yo?

Por suerte, existe el vodka y los bares abiertos a la hora del desayuno, porque esto es California y todo el mundo tiene algún problema de abuso de sustancias. Cuando sale de la cafetería se da cuenta de que ha dejado la maleta abandonada en la recepción del hotel, pero en este momento no le importa nada. Es capaz de vivir con un par de chaquetas menos, si es que para esa noche sigue cuerdo. No cree que en los sanatorios mentales dejen llevar trajes de tres piezas.

A las seis de la tarde ya se le ha pasado la borrachera y está de resaca. Ni siquiera ha comido, así que antes de presentarse en las oficinas de Facebook se toma un par de hamburguesas en un McDonalds cercano, y cuando quiere darse cuenta ya va tarde. Le da lo mismo. No tiene ninguna pinta de que el universo haya hecho algún cambio con respecto a ayer. El anterior hoy.

Aún está tambaleante cuando entra en ese espacio amplio y colorido, y ve al maldito abogado saludándole sonriente y tiene ganas de vomitar. Literales. Busca a Mark con la mirada y le encuentra justo donde le recordaba, con los enormes auriculares y metido en el código, ajeno a todo lo que pasa fuera de la pantalla de su portátil.

Se mete en la habitación de cristal porque no sabe qué otra cosa puede hacer, porque aún tiene una pequeña esperanza de que sea distinto, y deja que le tiendan los papeles que quieren que firme.

Todo sucede como a cámara lenta, pero él siente como si se moviera muy rápido, como si cada zancada que da en dirección a él fueran diez.

-Mark. ¡Mark!

-Está enchufado –dice Sean con su cara de repugnante sabelotodo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que está enchufado.

-¿Ah, sí? –exclama Eduardo, y coge el ordenador de Mark, lo levanta y lo estrella contra la mesa, haciendo que los pedazos salten en todas direcciones-. Y ahora qué, ¿sigues enchufado?

Sienta exactamente igual de bien la segunda vez. Puede ver ese momentáneo gesto de terror en la cara de Mark, esos ojos desorbitados y su respiración agitada, y se alimenta de ello como una hiena. Nota la sangre bombeando en sus tímpanos.

-Firmaste los papeles -dice Mark, tratando de mantenerse frío, y Eduardo esta vez es capaz de fijarse en lo que realmente está diciendo. En la expresión de su cara, no exactamente arrogante, no exactamente arrepentido pero algo intermedio-. ¿Vas a culparme porque eras el director financiero de la empresa e hiciste un mal negocio con tu propia empresa?

-No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por esto otra vez -masculla, y sabe que no entiende de lo que está hablando, pero le da lo mismo. 

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejar que presumieras por ahí de director con tus ridículos trajes...? -se sonríe Sean, como si fuera el cabrón más gracioso del mundo.

-¡Perdona, mi Prada está en la tintorería...! -pero se queda sin fuerzas para seguir con esa farsa, se desinfla a mitad de la frase y no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse con cinismo de la situación. Se recoloca los cuellos de la chaqueta y se gira hacia Sean, hablando casi en susurros-. Y tú, petulante hijo de puta, te vas a acordar de mí. Puede que mi nombre no esté en la cabecera, pero no voy a dejar que te olvides de mí, cabrón.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo -responde, y habla como quien recita, deseando que todos los trabajadores de Facebook le oigan y se maravillen con su ingenio-. ¿Seguridad? Sáquenlo de aquí.

-Ya me voy -dice él, moviéndose hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Sean le va a parar en cualquier momento.

-Espera, tus diecinueve mil dólares -dice a los dos segundos, poniéndose a su altura-. Yo no trataría de cobrarlos, el cheque es de la cuenta que congelaste.

Eduardo saborea el momento. Mira a Sean y lo único que quiere hacer es borrarle esa expresión de superioridad de la cara, ese gesto de triunfo. Arma el brazo y le ve como a cámara lenta, su cara se arruga en una mueca grotesca y él se encoge sobre sí mismo, casi protegiéndose la cara con los brazos como un niño pequeño en el patio del colegio. Es patético. 

-Me gusta estar a tu lado, Sean. Hace que parezca un tío duro -dice, porque es una frase estupenda y no quiere echarla a perder, y esta vez es él quien sonríe. Se da la vuelta y camina hasta el ascensor muy consciente de que todos los ojos están puestos en él. Se siente como Al Pacino. 

Mientras los números bajan en la pantalla del ascensor se da cuenta. Hoy no odia a Mark tanto como ayer. Puede que sea infantil pensarlo, que sólo sea un truco de su cerebro para sentirse menos traicionado, pero está convencido de que toda la culpa es de Sean, esa sabandija. Él ha cogido el resentimiento de Mark, su envidia, y la ha usado para ponerle en su contra. No, para ponerle a su favor.

La segunda oportunidad no ha ido mucho mejor que la primera, porque él sigue diluido al 0,03%, pero de alguna manera no le ha sentado tan mal. Le ha valido para convencerse de que un buen abogado puede hacerle ganar el juicio, porque simplemente él tiene razón y Mark no, y los papeles que firmó se los puede meter Sean por el culo. No suenan como grandes argumentos, no son el tipo de cosa que te da la razón en un juicio en el que se juegan millones de dólares, pero él tiene la razón, y está convencido de ello.

Coge un taxi hasta el hotel con la intención de beberse una última copa en el bar antes de subir a la habitación, pero cuando llega se da cuenta de que está tan cansado que apenas es capaz de andar el tramo de pasillo que hay entre el ascensor y la puerta de su cuarto. Perderlo todo es agotador, y perderlo por una segunda vez en casi imposible de soportar. De alguna manera había decidido seguirle el rollo al Universo que está empeñado en putearle, pero entonces, mientras se quita los zapatos y deja la chaqueta sobre una silla, se da cuenta de lo estúpido que es dejarse morir de esa manera sin luchar.

 

**Tres.**

 

[ **Nine Inch Nails - 11 Ghosts II** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?b33803qm370404i)

El reloj marca las nueve cuando le despierta la alarma. Salta de la cama y va corriendo hasta la puerta, a recoger el periódico que le dejan a primera hora en la moqueta color topo del pasillo.

-Joder -farfulla, comprobando que sigue siendo _antesdeayer_. Por alguna razón tenía mucho sentido que el día se repitiera una sola vez, aunque Eduardo no sea capaz de recordar la explicación que había tratado de darse la noche anterior, pero la segunda vez le descoloca. Aparte de muy confuso, se siente exactamente igual que el primer día que se despertó en esa habitación, descansado y relajado, pero por alguna razón tiene hambre. Puede que sólo sea su cuerpo tratando de buscar algo de rutina, algo _normal_ a lo que agarrarse.

Su móvil suena otra vez, y la misma nota de ayer aparece en la pantalla, como burlándose de él.

> 6.00 PM. Facebook

Empieza a captar cierta crueldad en todo esto.

Se ducha, se viste (y el traje negro sigue allí, se está ahorrando una pasta en tintorerías) y baja a desayunar, porque ha decidido que va a aprovechar el buffet como si fuera su último día en la Tierra. Quién sabe, puede que lo sea, a esas alturas ya nada le sorprendería. Pasa por recepción y allí se encuentra a la misma pareja de mediana edad entregando las llaves en el mostrador, hablando de su hija en Stanford, de su vuelta a Iowa, y Eduardo se da cuenta de que por su culpa es probable que no vayan a volver a Iowa en mucho tiempo, si es que lo hacen alguna vez. Que puede que se pasen el resto de sus vidas despertándose como él en ese hotel, haciendo las maletas y marchándose al aeropuerto a esperar su vuelo, y le parece un futuro deprimente, y se siente increíblemente culpable durante un momento, porque es lo que él hace. Eduardo se siente culpable por cosas que no puede evitar, que son imposibles de cambiar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Siempre se ha estremecido un poco al salir de una tienda, esperando que sonara la alarma antirrobo aunque él no hubiera cogido nada. Su padre le enseñó a asumir responsabilidades, y él había acabado asumiendo hasta las que no eran suyas, porque él simplemente es ese tipo de persona. El tipo de persona de la que es lícito aprovecharse, porque lo ponen _tan fácil_.

Se sienta en una mesa apartada, pegada a la pared del comedor, y coge un plato para empezar a arrasar con las reservas del buffet poco a poco. Huevos revueltos, patatas fritas, un cuenco de cereales, dos vasos de zumo y unas tortitas, y eso sólo en el primer viaje. Cuando está decidiendo si le entra un bol de macedonia de fruta en la mesa, le suena el teléfono.

-Wardo -dice Dustin en cuanto descuelga, alargando la palabra en los lugares más extraños-. Se suponía que ibas a llamar en cuanto aterrizaras.

-Lo sé, se me olvidó -se disculpa sin ningún entusiasmo, sujetando el teléfono con el hombro para poder untar mientras tanto mantequilla en un trozo de pan.

-Pues te perdiste un fiestón.

-No me digas.

-Te tenía preparada a una modelo espectacular, muy por encima de mis posibilidades. Por encima de las tuyas, incluso.

-Dustin -le interrumpe-. ¿Vas a estar esta noche en la oficina?

-¿En mi lugar de trabajo, un miércoles? No lo sé, Wardo, no parece el tipo de cosa que haría una persona normal -ironiza.

-Quiero que estés allí.

-De... acuerdo -acepta, poniéndose serio como si intuyera algún problema.

Eduardo vuelve a coger el teléfono con la mano y deja los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-¿Sabes lo que me van a hacer?

-¿De qué?

-Si lo sabes, por favor, dímelo. Confío en que tú seas el tipo de persona que lo dice.

-Estoy empezando a estar muy confuso.

-Si sabes algo quiero que me lo digas.

-Creo que Sean se tira a una becaria -suelta entonces, como si le quemara en la lengua.

-Dustin.

-¿Qué?

Eduardo suspira.

-¿Vas a estar allí cuando llegue? -insiste, y no está seguro de por qué es tan importante. Puede que sólo necesite que sea testigo, que se de cuenta de quién es el bueno y el malo en esa película.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que llame a tu terapeuta? -pregunta, bromeando de nuevo, aunque puede que le falte algo de su chispa habitual.

-Nos vemos allí.

-Wardo...

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Vale.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono ve a los camareros entrar con una bandeja de salchichas, y se pregunta si serán de cerdo o de pavo. Se pregunta si importará que coma cerdo si al día siguiente nadie lo va a saber. Se pregunta por qué está llevando la situación con tanta naturalidad, cuando es absolutamente surrealista. Puede que esté realmente loco.

 

[ **Brian Eno - 2 Forms of Anger** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?i2qqoecala5ztib)

 

Las seis llegan antes de que se pueda dar cuenta, y ni siquiera durante un minuto se plantea no ir a Facebook. Sea lo que sea lo que pasa con el tiempo, tiene algo que ver con la reunión dentro de la pecera de cristal. Lo puede notar, hay algo en el aire que vibra de manera distinta.

Esa tarde no pierde el tiempo entrando a leer los contratos. Mira la cara del abogado y sabe que serán exactamente los mismos que los de los otros días, así que echa un vistazo rápido alrededor de la oficina buscando a Dustin, pero esa tarde tampoco está allí.

-Mark -dice, no exactamente enfadado, pero cansado de toda esa repetición-. Mark.

-Está enchufado.

-Sean, cierra la puta boca -le espeta, señalándole con un dedo largo y amenazador sin mirarle siquiera. Coge los enormes auriculares de Mark y se los arranca de la cabeza, y él se tensa, aterrado una vez más-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que no sé para qué me habéis hecho venir?

Mark tiene un gesto en la cara como si temiera haber sido descubierto antes de tiempo.

-Sé lo que pone en esos papeles, y no pienso firmarlos.

-Conseguiremos tu firma -dice Sean a su espalda, y Eduardo realmente tiene ganas de matarle.

-Te he dicho que te calles -le escupe, sin dejar de mirar a Mark-. Va a ser como si no fuera una parte de Facebook.

-Eso es porque ya no eres parte de Facebook.

-Sean...

-Eras el director financiero de la empresa e hiciste un mal negocio con tu propia empresa -dice Mark al fin.

-Era una trampa, y no finjas que no lo sabes. ¿Es porque congelé la cuenta?

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejar que presumieras por ahí de director con tus ridículos trajes...?

-Sean, en serio, estás a una palabra de hacer que te parta la cara -le dice, y se nota los ojos desorbitados-. Dime que no tiene nada que ver con que consiguiera entrar en Phoenix -insiste a Mark. Él hace una mueca, como si fuera una idea absurda, pero Eduardo le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no lo es-. Lo sabía. Tú filtraste el bulo de la gallina.

-No filtré el bulo de la gallina -musita.

-¿De qué habla?

-¡Sean! -exclama otra vez, y empieza a estar muy irritado con su afán de protagonismo-. Espero que tengas buenos abogados, gilipollas -le dice a Mark, amenazándole con el dedo-, porque no voy a volver a por el 30%. Voy a volver a por todo -susurra, recreándose en la cara de dolor de Mark, como su acabara de recibir un golpe en el estómago. Se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia el ascensor, deseando que Sean vaya tras él. Eduardo se gira cuando él está llegando a su altura, con el cheque en la mano, y antes de que pueda decir nada ya ha lanzado el puño con fuerza contra su sien, y él está tirado en el suelo lloriqueante. Los nudillos le arden, y no está muy seguro de lo que ha pasado o de dónde ha salido, pero se siente más relajado de lo que ha estado nunca. Lo mejor de todo es que nadie mueve un dedo por Sean, nadie hace el amago de levantarse de su silla para ayudarle, y eso le hace realmente feliz.

Los de seguridad se lanzan sobre él y comienzan a llevárselo hacia la puerta, pero Eduardo no opone resistencia.

-Este tío te va a hundir, Mark -grita mientras se va-. Y lo que más me alegra es que yo no estaré aquí para verlo.

 

**Cuatro - Once.**

 

[ **Massive Attack - Confused Images** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zbzp158byqjn1kb)

 

Los días no son muy distintos, ni siquiera las conversaciones son muy distintas. Eduardo trata de conseguir algo nuevo de Mark, algún síntoma de que odia estar haciéndole eso, pero siempre acaba recibiendo las mismas dos frases arrogantes, y antes o después él acaba gritando y amenazando a alguien de muerte, y los de seguridad se lo vuelven a llevar a la calle arrastrándole de las mangas de la chaqueta.

Así que se vuelve más creativo. Un día, para comprobar si Mark sigue enchufado, coge su portátil y se lo lanza a Sean a la cara, y podría jurar que le salta algún diente. Esa noche acaba en comisaría, y por la mañana vuelve a despertarse en la habitación de hotel, y es una lástima porque Sean sigue teniendo la cara de una pieza.

Hay días en los que no le apetece pasar por todo aquello, así que alquila un coche y va hasta San Francisco a ver alguna exposición o a tomarse una buena cena en Boulevard, un restaurante junto al puerto que lleva tiempo queriendo probar. Y entonces Dustin le llama y le pregunta por qué no ha ido a la oficina y él le responde con un seco 'tú no ibas a estar allí de todas maneras, qué más te da', y le cuelga. Sabe que nunca está porque Mark le obliga a desaparecer porque en el fondo le avergüenza lo que está haciendo, o eso le gusta pensar, y Dustin siempre ha tenido un poco de miedo a Mark cuando se pone autoritario; será porque es algo que no se ve muy a menudo.

Empieza a estar cansado. Realmente cansado. Necesita avanzar, aunque sea hacia un lugar oscuro, aunque sea para demandar a Mark y perderlo todo, pero tiene que moverse. No soporta levantarse todos los días a las mismas noticias en el periódico y las mismas caras en la recepción del hotel, sabiendo que haga lo que haga en ese día no va a significar nada, porque nadie más que él va a recordarlo. Puede pegarle un tiro a Sean entre las cejas y no pasaría nada, y la impunidad le deprime. Necesita que las cosas tengan consecuencias, necesita hablar con Mark y preguntarle por qué lo hizo, por qué lo vuelve a hacer día tras día. Necesita que Facebook se desmorone sin él, aunque sabe que eso nunca va a pasar.

 

[ **Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a5llu5oxr8u05t8)  
_you wrung me out  
too too too many times_

 

**Doce.**

[ **The Chemical Brothers - Escape Wavefold** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?76qbdkkb7bp3ofv)

 

Son las dos y media de la noche, y Eduardo está determinado a no dormirse. Necesita llegar al jueves, ver el sol saliendo en un día nuevo, en el que a lo mejor llueve o a lo mejor Josie no trabaja en la recepción, o a lo mejor abre el periódico y encuentra una noticia que no se sepa ya de memoria.

Se ha colado en una fiesta en una casa de estudiantes cerca de la Universidad, y se ha tomado todo lo que le han ofrecido que sonara medianamente estimulante. Es la primera vez que toma speed y se cree morir, pero es una sensación estupenda y es _nueva_. Se pasa una mano por el cuello empapado en sudor y se abre un poco más la camisa. Le han prometido que podrá aguantar días sin dormir con la pequeña cantidad que le han vendido, y aunque está seguro de que cada tiro que se mete le está restando años de vida, no le podría importar menos. Se hace un hueco entre la gente que salta al ritmo machacón de la música y cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Parece que pasan siglos en un minuto, todo se mueve como en un vídeo musical de Madonna, demasiado lento para él. Tiene mucho calor, pero no quiere moverse de allí. Levanta los brazos y le parece sentir las nubes deshaciéndose entre sus dedos como algodón de azúcar, ligeras y suaves y crujientes.

Las conversaciones a su alrededor son solo un murmullo, pero claro y nítido, y casi puede ver las palabras físicamente dentro de sus párpados como en los títulos de crédito de una película.

  


_¿Has oído lo que ha pasado en KH∑?  
¿Qué?  
Ha entrado la poli y se ha encontrado a ese tío, el de Napster...  
¿Sean Parker?  
...esnifando coca de las tetas de una tía de dieciocho.  
¡No!  
Ha acabado media fraternidad en comisaría._  


Las risas, estridentes y agudas, rompen esa calma tensa en la que estaba sumido su cerebro, y Eduardo es capaz de abrirse paso hasta la superficie. No sabe quién lo ha dicho, pero de alguna manera sabe que es verdad, que no ha sido sólo una alucinación, porque está casi seguro de que el speed no funciona de esa manera. Baja los brazos lentamente hasta que apoya la manos sobre la cabeza. Se gira a buscar la fuente de las voces, pero todo es borroso y confuso.

¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? piensa, y es posible que lo haya dicho en voz alta, porque algunas caras se giran a mirarle. Tiene que hablar con Mark, por fin lo entiende. Tiene que avisarle de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que va a pasar de nuevo mañana si no lo evita.

Sale a la calle, arrollando a todos los que se ponen en medio, y se acuerda de que están en mitad del invierno y él va en mangas de camisa. Aún así tiene calor, un calor que le quema bajo la piel, y al buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón se da cuenta de que le sudan las manos.

[ **The Kills - U.R.A. Fever (Instrumental)** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xjxo41wdrbx91lu)

Él número sigue en marcación rápida, por mucho que lo saque de allí cada mañana. Y, si no recuerda mal, si no está mezclándolo con cualquier otro día, esa tarde ha salido de las oficinas con los nudillos doloridos de haberlos estrellado contra la mandíbula de Sean, y puede que no sea lo que Mark quiere oír en ese momento, pero Eduardo necesita hablar con él.

-¿Hola? -dice Mark al otro lado de la línea, y suena cansado.

-Tienes que deshacerte de Sean. Y no sólo por lo que ha pasado hoy. ¡Taxi! -dice, levantando la mano en el aire-. Te dije que Sean te hundiría...

-¿Eduardo? -pregunta Mark mustiamente, mientras él se monta en el coche y da la dirección de la oficina.

-Jesús, Mark, está poniendo en peligro la reputación de Facebook.

-Wardo, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda -dice, elevando el tono, y Eduardo casi puede ver sus músculos tensándose, temblando de rabia-. Tú tenías razón, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?

-Aún podemos solucionarlo. Aún soy el director financiero, ¿verdad? Aún no he firmado.

Mark se queda un momento en silencio. Parece que incluso deja de respirar.

-¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya? -dice al fin-. Creí que era la paranoia de Sean, pero realmente has sido tú el que ha avisado a la policía... Le he asegurado que no habías sido tú -murmura, dolido.

-No he sido yo, ¿vale? Eso es lo de menos.

-Vuelves a anteponer tu orgullo a los intereses de Facebook. Por eso no eres CFO, Wardo -le espeta-. Por eso no debiste serlo nunca.

-¡Mark, no he sido yo! -Esto no tendría que haber salido así. Se cambia el teléfono de mano y trata de no ponerse nervioso, de no gritar, pero es inútil, porque la rabia le arde en las venas, aunque puede que sea cosa de las drogas, y dios, hace tanto calor-. Admítelo, tu adorado Sean Parker es un depravado que nunca ha mirado por Facebook ni la mitad que por sus propios intereses.

-Y tú ahora mismo no estás así por culpa de Sean -dice, hablando por encima de él-, sino por tus malas decisiones. Yo he hecho lo mejor para Facebook...

-Yo he hecho lo mejor para _ti_ -replica, casi gritando-. Siempre.

-¿Sí, y cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?

A Eduardo se le para el corazón durante un segundo, como si acabara de caer de un lugar muy alto. Puede ver la cara de Mark si piensa en ella. Esa crueldad que pueden llegar a transmitir sus ojos, los labios apretados, la cabeza alta, tratando de parecer más alto o más fuerte o más inhumano. No es la primera vez que oye esas palabras de boca de Mark, pero ahora hacen mucho más daño.

Mira por la ventana y todo pasa muy rápido. Las luces que le ciegan, el ruido, y entonces el dolor. Nota el teléfono resbalarse de sus dedos y siente la cabeza húmeda, caliente, la boca sabe a metal.

-¿Wardo? -suena, bajito, desde el auricular del móvil-. ¿Wardo! ¿Estás bien?

Y es lo último que oye antes de que el sueño le venza y le obligue a cerrar los ojos.

 

**Trece.**

 

[ **Union of Knives - Opposite Direction** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hbcreg9mm7m3fr4)  
_We keep ourselves moving  
In opposite directions_

 

Cuando los abre de nuevo, es por la mañana otra vez, en el hotel, en pijama, en su cama. Y se da cuenta de que ha estado muerto durante unas décimas de segundo. 

Es frustrante que ni siquiera la muerte le saque de ese estúpido día, y no es capaz de alegrarse por seguir estando vivo, porque ha empezado a odiar cada minuto, que no dejan de ser más reproches de Mark, más traiciones, más dolor al darse cuenta de que ha hecho algo fundamentalmente mal en su vida y no es capaz de decidir dónde ha sido o cómo solucionarlo.

Cuando se le ocurre la idea se siente estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes. Tiene que ir a primera hora a la sede de Facebook; o lo antes que pueda llegar allí, teniendo en cuenta que no va a poder levantarse antes de las nueve. Sean no va a estar, pero sabe que Mark sí, porque siempre está.

Se le están acabando las opciones, y si esto no funciona no le va a quedar más remedio que firmar los papeles y salir de allí con una sonrisa, deseándoles a todos un magnífico día, rezando para que eso le deje pasar página.

Cruza las puertas de cristal del edificio (siempre de cristal, como si no tuvieran nada que ocultar) y pasa por seguridad con tanta determinación, tan seguro de a dónde va, que los guardas ni se plantean pararle. 

Mark está hablando con alguien, un becario a juzgar por su juventud, aunque aún así parece mayor que el propio Mark. Le está explicando algo que suena bastante complicado, y Mark ni siquiera cruza con él la mirada, simplemente asiente con la cabeza y mira la pantalla de su ordenador de soslayo, y Eduardo sabe lo que eso significa porque se lo ha visto hacer millones de veces. 

-¡Wardo! -exclama de repente Dustin, acercándose a él por la espalda y echándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Sólo entonces se convence de que él no sabe nada de todo lo que tiene que pasar esa noche. Dustin se lo contaría, está seguro-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba a punto de llamarte.

-Lo sé.

-Ayer te perdiste una fiesta...

-Dustin, creo que Mark necesita que le quites a ese tío de encima antes de que le suelte alguna bordería por la que le puedan demandar -dice, señalando hacia donde él está, aguantando _demasiado_ estoicamente-. Por acoso laboral. Bullying.

-Mierda.

-Creí que les dabais un cursillo antes de entrar a trabajar aquí -dice, mientras le ve corretear hacia allí con alguna excusa estúpida-. Zuckerberg 101, o algo.

-Los becarios son cosa de Sean -replica, alzando los brazos como si quisiera quitarse de encima la responsabilidad, y Eduardo se da cuenta de que ha echado muchísimo de menos a ese Dustin-. Oh dios mío -exclama con exagerada alarma en su voz-. Hay un... un fuego. ¡En la fotocopiadora!

El pobre chico sale corriendo, y Mark se gira hacia Dustin con algo parecido a agradecimiento en la cara. Por ese tipo de cosas es por las que aún le conserva a su lado, porque es bueno en las situaciones extremas, que en la vida de Mark son becarios que no saben cuándo callarse.

Dustin no es muy bueno con el código; Eduardo lo sabe, Mark se lo ha dicho mil veces. Le ha dicho que, probablemente en un par de semanas con un libro de _Phyton for Dummies_ él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que Dustin y mucho más callado, lo que sería de agradecer. También sabe que es un trabajador incansable, que está dedicado a Facebook tanto como Mark, y eso es mucha dedicación, y que por muy irritante que pueda llegar a ser, es el tipo de persona que quieres tener cerca en un mal momento.

Eduardo creía ser uno de esos. Se había dejado la piel por Facebook, se había dejado el alma por Mark, por hacer su sueño una realidad, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente para él. 

Mira a Mark y ya no le odia. Sólo siente lástima, porque la única relación significativa en su vida la tiene con un montón de letras y símbolos en una pantalla, que el 95% de la población mundial ni siquiera sabría cómo interpretar. Le da pena que no tenga ningún reparo en pisotear a sus amigos, los que han dado la cara por él, los que le han dicho 'estoy aquí para ti' cuando él ha pedido ayuda y no han pedido nada a cambio.

Se acerca hasta él y le hace un gesto a Dustin para que se aparte porque va a salpicar, y él lo reconoce, porque sale de plano elegantemente, fingiendo tener algo importantísimo que hacer.

Todo es demasiado familiar. Aunque haya cambiado la luz, que ahora entra libremente por los ventanales, el escenario es el mismo. Mark está sentado a su mesa, él de pie, tenso y muy estirado, y tiene la impresión inequívoca de que todo va a volver a salir mal. Quiere saludarle con una sonrisa, que le cuente todo lo que ha estado haciendo, que le enseñe la oficina; pero es incapaz de fingir de esa manera, porque no le cabe ninguna duda de que a esas alturas él ya ha tomado su decisión y, virtualmente, Eduardo ya no es parte de la empresa que ayudó a crear.

-¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza decírmelo? -le espeta antes de que Mark pueda coger aire para saludarle, y no era eso lo que quería decir ni cómo quería decírselo, pero no puede evitarlo.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? No sabía que estabas ya en California.

-Estoy seguro de que Dustin te lo dijo, pero probablemente estabas demasiado ocupado borrándome de mi propia compañía.

Mark mira alrededor, como esperando que el topo que se ha ido de la lengua confiese, aunque Eduardo está seguro de que esa decisión se tomó en secreto, por un grupo reducido de gente y probablemente dentro de una cueva oscura y sórdida, en el tipo de sitios en los que se fragua el Mal. 

-Soy tu mejor amigo -dice Eduardo con una mueca de dolor-. _Era_ tu mejor amigo.

-Facebook no tiene nada que ver con eso -responde él fríamente, decidiendo afrontar los hechos-. Esto es un negocio, no debes tomártelo como algo personal. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrías que alegrarte -dice, casi sorprendido de que no lo haga-. He decidido que eres más valioso como amigo que como CFO.

-Mark, ¿tú te oyes cuando hablas? ¡Acabas de echarme de la empresa que _nosotros_ creamos! Tú y yo, Mark.

-Sean ha conseguido algunos inversores...

-Sean es un hijo de puta. Seguro que fue idea suya.

-Wardo...

-¿Lo fue?

Mark nunca ha sabido mentir.

-No es recomendable mezclar los negocios con las emociones -dice en cambio.

-¿Emociones? Tú nunca has tenido de eso, eres... Eres un robot -grita con desesperación-. Has escrito tanto código que se te ha metido en el cerebro, Mark -dice, golpeándose las sienes con los dedos-. Sólo eres una máquina.

Su cara es como una máscara, la piel tan pálida y tan lisa, como esculpida. Inmóvil.

Dustin se vuelve a acercar lentamente, y es insoportable que él parezca sufrir más que el propio Mark. Eduardo quiere decirle que se vaya, que no tiene por qué verlos así, pero no tiene fuerzas para apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Mark, que parecen más fríos que nunca.

-No eres el director financiero que Facebook necesita -dice, y suena ensayado-. Estamos creciendo más de lo que podemos asimilar. Necesitábamos inversores, y Sean los ha conseguido.

-Deja de hablar de Sean -le pide. Cada vez que oye su nombre se siente apuñalar-. Sean te va hundir, y si no lo sabes es porque eres un ingenuo. Va a tirar la reputación de Facebook por los suelos. Va a ser mucho peor que la historia de la gallina.

Mark parpadea un par de veces. Traga saliva. 

-Te da exactamente igual -dice Eduardo, y no es una pregunta tanto como una afirmación un poco sorprendida. Cuando lo comprende la idea se le enrolla en la garganta como un nudo y le impide respirar un momento-. Eres perfectamente consciente de lo que haces, y te da igual.

-Wardo...

-Mis abogados te van a obligar a llamarme señor Saverin, Mark. Ve acostumbrándote -masculla, dando un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta sin apartar de él sus ojos, antes de darse la vuelta y permitirse perder la compostura sólo un instante. Nota la presencia de Dustin a su lado, que por primera vez en su vida parece no saber qué decir. Nota su confusión, la sensación de que él también ha sido traicionado de alguna manera, y sabe que tiene que salir de allí antes de que sus emociones le alcancen.

Creía que, sin Sean de por medio, iba a poder razonar con Mark. Estaba convencido de que Sean era el problema, pero ahora ya no sabe qué pensar. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese día el que se le repite sin descanso, cuando a esas alturas ya está todo perdido? ¿Por qué no puede ser el día de la maldita cena en Nueva York con Sean Parker, antes de que TheFacebook se convirtiera en Facebook? Entonces habría sido capaz de convencerle de que esa reunión era inútil, y todo habría sido más fácil. Puede que un millón no _mole_ tanto como mil millones de dólares, pero al menos él aún tenía a Mark.

[ **Sigur Rós - Takk** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?novz594lra0hlft)

 

-¡Wardo! -oye a su espalda, cuando ya ha salido del edificio, y los pasos rápidos de Dustin resuenan en la acera-. Espera un segundo.

Eduardo se da cuenta de que está tratando de que su voz suene despreocupada, aunque no lo consigue.

-Deberías ponerte de parte del que te paga la nómina -le dice, sin parar de andar.

-Sois mis mejores amigos, no voy a dejar que me obliguéis a elegir.

-Entonces ponte de parte del que tiene razón. -Dustin le coge del brazo y le frena, lanzándole una mirada entre irónica y condescendiente. Eduardo resopla. -No pensarás que él lo ha hecho bien. ¿No?

-No, claro que no, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Congelaste la cuenta, Wardo.

-No me lo puedo creer -gruñe para sí mismo.

-Conoces a Mark -dice sencillamente-, sabías lo que iba a suponer.

-Él me ha echado de mi compañía por la puerta de atrás, sin darme ni las gracias, ¿y tengo que ser yo el que le pida perdón?

-No he dicho eso. Él ha tomado una decisión ejecutiva muy cabrona, pero tú lo hiciste sólo por despecho. No actuaste como un CFO. Actuaste como una exnovia celosa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo hiciste por joder, Wardo.

-Necesitaba llamar su atención -trata de justificarse.

-Necesitabas venganza, hacerle daño a su nueva novia.

-Créeme, si quiero hacerle daño a Sean...

-¿Qué? No. _Facebook_ es la novia, no Sean. Olvídate de Sean -añade tras un segundo, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-La metáfora está un poco cogida con pinzas, ahora que me fijo.

Eduardo se frota la cara con las manos, desesperado, y suspira.

-Yo no estoy celoso de un montón de código.

-¿Y de Sean?

-No -miente, y sabe que Dustin se da perfecta cuenta-. Claro que no.

-Puede que no seas el director financiero que Facebook necesita, pero eso no significa que Mark no te necesite.

-No soy una ONG.

-Eres su mejor amigo, y le echas de menos -afirma rotundamente, sin dejar lugar a que le contradiga-. Y él a ti, aunque parezca increíble. Él no ha querido hacerte daño, pero ya sabes que 'consecuencias' es una palabra que no comprende.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer, actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-No sé, ¿intenta entenderle?

Eduardo siempre ha creído que le entendía, que era una de las pocas personas que lo hacía. Puede que confundiera entender con soportar.

-Tengo que irme -dice, aunque no se le ocurre ni un sitio al que pueda querer ir. 

-Parece que hace siglos que no nos vemos. ¿Por qué no comemos mañana? -pregunta Dustin, y él acepta aunque sabe que mañana no va a llegar.

 

[ **Broken Social Scene - Love and Mathematics** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ul0007nwv9x58sf)

 

Mientras ve a Dustin marchándose de vuelta al trabajo, a Eduardo no le queda más remedio que darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo lo ha estado enfocando desde la perspectiva equivocada, porque lo ha estado enfocando desde la suya. Eduardo Saverin nunca haría nada tan cruel y tan retorcido, pero Mark Zuckerberg siempre ha sido un poco cruel.

Muchas veces, lo único que se le podía pedir era que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba siendo. Eduardo le miraba fijamente, tratando de hacerle entender que se había pasado, y él parecía comprenderlo al fin y decía 'lo siento, eso ha sido cruel', y todo estaba bien. Y con eso bastaba casi siempre, porque nunca era nada más fuerte que un comentario demasiado ácido o que tocaba demasiado cerca. 

Ahora es distinto. Ahora él le mira y espera que se disculpe, si es que a eso que hacía se le podía llamar disculpa, pero él no lo hace. Porque Mark no considera que tenga nada de lo que disculparse, y eso es lo que le duele verdaderamente. Porque sabe que el problema no había sido un comentario gratuito de los que soltaba antes de pensar, sino una decisión meditada y, sobre todo, que él consideraba correcta. Puede que Mark sepa que las formas no han sido las mejores, pero eso no le preocupa tanto como para echarse atrás.

Eduardo empieza a preguntarse si tendrá razón. Si realmente es un director financiero tan terrible como para que haya sentido la necesidad de apartarle de su compañía. No ha limitado su participación o le ha buscado un puesto de menor responsabilidad: le ha echado. Ha sido el equivalente a un despido de la noche a la mañana, a un 'recoge tus cosas y vete antes de una hora, o te sacarán los de seguridad', cuando él estaba convencido de que todo iba maravillosamente.

Eduardo se mete en una cafetería, pide un espresso y busca un sillón cómodo y apartado. Si supiera lo que había ido mal, si pudiera volver atrás y arreglarlo, en vez de estar atrapado allí, demasiado enfadado para razonar, demasiado desalentado para avanzar...

Saca su teléfono y busca el número de Mark, aunque sabe perfectamente que no debería. Sólo quiere entenderlo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

Mark suspira pesadamente, como si estuviera muy cansado.

-Wardo, ¿qué quieres?

-¿He hecho algo mal? Dime lo que tendría que haber hecho mejor, porque no lo sé.

-Déjalo.

-Si hubiera hecho algo distinto...

-Wardo, déjalo. 

-Pero no puedo dejarlo. Sólo quería seguir siendo parte de esto, seguir contando. ¿Te acuerdas en Kirkland? -dice, un poco ansioso-. A mí me encantaba la noche caribeña, me encantaban todas esas cosas, estar los cuatro juntos... -sonríe con tristeza y aprieta el teléfono entre sus dedos-. Prefiero estar en una fiesta llena de judíos inadaptados sociales incapaces de echarse novia a estar así. Ese tiempo fue el mejor de mi vida, y sólo quiero que vuelva.

-Yo juré no volver a esa vida -dice Mark, apenas susurrando.

-Ya lo sé.

-Facebook va a cambiar el mundo, Wardo. No puedo dejar que nadie nos lastre.

-¿Y yo os estoy lastrando?

-No quería decir eso.

-Claro que sí -replica, derrotado.

-Pero ha sido cruel.

Eduardo está a punto de reírse, pero sólo le sale un quejido que no está muy seguro de que no sea el preludio de un ataque irrefrenable de llanto.

-¿Wardo?

-Te quiero -dice, muy bajito y casi tentativamente, sólo para comprobar cómo suena en voz alta, y cuelga el teléfono. Se muerde los carrillos para evitar que se le humedezcan los ojos, porque por fin sabe lo que tiene que hacer, por fin lo entiende todo. Al otro lado de las ventanas de la cafetería, Palo Alto sigue moviéndose.

 

**Catorce.**

 

[ **The Album Leaf - Another Day (Revisited)** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?69zso47o543klv4)

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo que parece toda una vida, Eduardo se alegra de despertar y tener todo el día por delante. Se pone el traje negro, baja a recepción y saluda a Josie, a los padres de la chica de Stanford y al camarero que trae las salchichas, y está entrando en las oficinas de Facebook cuando recibe la llamada de Dustin.

-Wardo -dice en cuanto descuelga, alargando la palabra exactamente de la misma forma que cada día-. Se suponía que ibas a llamar en cuanto aterrizaras.

-Eres insoportablemente pesado -replica, esperando que se acuerde de ello mañana-. Date la vuelta. -A través de la puerta de cristal le saluda con la mano, sonriendo con inocencia. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace, pero lo está haciendo. -Deberías librar a Mark de ese becario pesado -añade, aún al teléfono, que cuelga sólo cuando está ya a apenas dos metros de él.

-¿Cómo...?

-No preguntes. -Y le empuja hacia allí, apoyándose en su mesa mientras le mira repetir los movimientos del día anterior. Por un momento casi espera que Dustin se invente una excusa distinta a la del fuego en la fotocopiadora, porque es algo que Dustin haría, pero no es así, y Eduardo casi está defraudado.

Cuando el pobre muchacho se va corriendo, él se acerca hasta Mark y pone una mano en el respaldo de su silla giratoria.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? -dice, con el mismo grado de preocupación de siempre, de culpabilidad preventiva-. No sabía que estabas ya en California.

-Te aseguro que le avisé -se justifica Dustin.

-Llegué ayer. ¿Has desayunado?

-Ahora aquí hay gente que cobra por hacerme comer a mis horas. Está en su descripción laboral.

-Cierto -apunta Dustin.

-No lo decía con esa intención, aunque está bien saberlo. Sólo quería invitarte a un café.

-No puedo.

-Claro que puede -salta una vez más-. Llévatelo de aquí, nos está volviendo locos.

-Hoy va a ser... un día difícil -insiste él.

-Por eso mismo, vamos a necesitar un café.

-No puedo.

-¿Por favor? -y pone su mejor cara de pena, que unido al sentimiento de culpabilidad de Mark por lo que va a hacerle esa noche, es letal.

-De acuerdo. Deja que acabe...

-Nada de acabar nada -Dustin le toma del cuello de su Noth Face negra y le hace levantarse-. Nos ocupamos de todo. Relájate un par de horas.

-¿Dos horas? ¿Tanto vamos a tardar en tomar un café?

-Mark...

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me guste el café -musita, mientras sigue a Eduardo hacia la puerta.

Salen a la calle y Eduardo se dirige directamente a la cafetería en la que estuvo la mañana anterior, porque es el único lugar que conoce en la zona. Mark anda a su lado, un poco desmadejado como siempre, sus horribles chanclas golpeando la acera.

-¿Te gusta Palo Alto? -le pregunta, casi esperando que le diga que no.

-Sí, supongo -contesta en cambio-. Es el sitio en el que hay que estar.

-Pero el tiempo es un aburrimiento. Nunca hace frío.

-Tú vives en Florida -replica, con cierto cinismo.

-Ya, pero... En Boston ahora hay tres palmos de nieve en el suelo, y aquí por las noches no baja de los siete grados. ¿No es aburrido?

-Está bien.

-¿Esa chaqueta no es mía?

Mark baja la mirada y se fija en su forro polar negro.

-A lo mejor. ¿La quieres?

-No, está bien -contesta, preguntándose si ha sido una decisión consciente la de ponerse su ropa precisamente ese día.

-Pero en Boston hace frío.

-Tengo más ropa.

Llegan a la cafetería y Mark ni siquiera le pregunta de qué conoce el sitio, se sientan en dos sillones opuestos y Mark remueve el café con una cucharilla de plástico durante una eternidad. Parece incómodo. No de la manera en la que siempre lo parece cuando hay gente alrededor; aún más incómodo de lo normal. Carraspea.

-¿Qué tal Christie?

-Hemos roto. Le prendió fuego a mi cama.

-Vaya. Siento oírlo -dice, con muy poca convicción.

-Te preguntaría a ti por chicas, pero... ¿Qué tal Facebook? -dice, tratando de ser gracioso, aunque Mark no pille la broma.

-Bien, estamos haciendo grandes cosas -replica, y casi puede ver sus ojos iluminándose, y sólo querría que a él también le emocionara tanto-. Estamos implementando una galería de fotos. Cada vez que vayas a una fiesta las subes y tus amigos pueden verlas como si hubieran estado allí -dice, gesticulando con las manos, casi trabándose de la emoción-. Y el etiquetado... Puedes etiquetar a las personas que aparecen en la foto, y ésta saldrá en su galería.

-Es una gran idea.

-Lo sé.

Eduardo da un sorbito a su café, que aún está demasiado caliente y le quema la punta de la lengua. Mark mira su taza con desconfianza.

-Siento no estar aquí para estas cosas.

-Tú tienes clases.

-Y tú también, y estás aquí. A lo mejor... -coge aire, preparándose para soltar la bomba, temiendo la cara que va a poner Mark-. A lo mejor tendría que cogerme el semestre y pasar aquí un tiempo.

-Pero...

-¿No es el sitio en el que hay que estar?

-Sí, pero... -Eduardo espera a que acabe la frase, a que le diga 'pero ya no formas parte de esta empresa', pero no lo hace. No dice nada. -No hace falta, Wardo.

-Claro que sí. Soy el cofundador, quiero estar aquí haciendo cosas de cofundador. Y sé -le para, antes de que pueda hablar-, sé que no soy el mejor CFO. Que no soy suficiente.

-Wardo...

-Facebook necesita un director financiero que esté tan implicado como estás tú. Y yo no estoy implicado, pero quiero estarlo. Quiero ser parte de lo que quiera que Facebook sea en un futuro, porque sé que va a cambiar el mundo -dice, y nunca ha estado más convencido de algo, ni más seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta-. Quiero ser parte de eso, aunque no sea como CFO.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -pregunta en un murmullo.

Eduardo se encoge de hombros.

-A lo mejor no debo ser el CFO.

Mark parece que no se mueve por un momento, pero algo en su cara cambia sutilmente. Parece confuso, algo asustado, pillado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Es la manera más limpia de hacerlo. No quiero que un día sientas la necesidad de librarte de mí. Quiero ser útil, importante para la compañía.

Mark ni siquiera parpadea, y él no sabe si es una buena señal o una malísima, pero necesita una reacción.

-Creí que odiabas California.

-Me acostumbraré. ¿Es esa la única pega que me vas a poner? -iniste.

-Wardo... Tú eres mi CFO -dice, y a Eduardo casi le hace gracia que justo ahora se acuerde de eso, cuando antes no le habría importado ni aunque fuera la Reina de Inglaterra; le habría echado de cualquier manera. Se muerde la lengua para no recriminarle todo lo que sabe sobre lo que habría pasado esa noche. Quiere quedar como la persona adulta de la conversación, que no parezca una simple maniobra de 'no me puedes echar, porque renuncio', porque no lo es en absoluto. Es la primera decisión realmente madura que ha tomado en todo este tiempo.

-¿Vas a darme una respuesta, Mark?

-Necesito tiempo, Wardo. Y tendré que hablar con los demás. Dustin, Thiel, Manningham... Sean.

-Hazlo -le pide, sin sentirse amenazado por Sean por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

-Totalmente.

-¿Qué va a decir tu padre?

-Deja que me ocupe yo de eso, Mark -replica, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada -salta de repente, levantándose del sillón-. Luego vamos a Facebook y te presento a todo el mundo, y te enseño las oficinas...

-Esta tarde tengo una reunión allí -dice, y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Traga saliva y le mira fijamente, pidiéndole en silencio que no se la juegue después de esto-. Eso me dijiste.

-Se ha cancelado -le dice tajantemente, antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería, ya con el teléfono en la mano, y Eduardo quiere poder levantarse y lanzar los brazos al aire y gritar de felicidad.

-Dios mío -musita, pasándose una mano por el pelo, mordiéndose la sonrisa para que no se convierta en una carcajada. Por fin siente que puede respirar.

Mark, al otro lado del cristal, grita en su teléfono móvil, gesticula y hay momentos en los que casi parece que tiembla, pero Eduardo es incapaz de oír lo que dice. No está seguro de querer oírlo, pero le gusta verle combativo, porque sabe que está luchando por él.

Se acaba su café de un trago y le mira por el escaparate. Sabe que no es la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida, no es lo que le enseñan en Harvard, porque es conformarse con menos de lo que se merece. Podría haber demandado a Mark y haber sacado millones de dólares que bien invertidos se habrían convertido en una gran fortuna. Ese es el tipo de cosa que Eduardo sabe hacer, pero eso no le habría hecho feliz. Mark sí lo hace, aunque sea como un niño mimado, constantemente buscando atención y aprobación y metiéndose en más líos de los que es capaz de salir. Y no sabe por qué, no tiene la mínima idea, pero de alguna manera eso sí le hace feliz.

-Vámonos -dice, desde la puerta de la cafetería. Él se levanta y le acompaña, sujetándole la puerta para que salga, como solían hacer.

-No has probado tu café.

-Tienes mucha gente a la que conocer hoy, antes de la fiesta.

-Claro, la fiesta -recuerda-. La había olvidado.

-Un millón de usuarios.

-Lo sé, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Mark sonríe, apenas con la boca, sólo con los ojos, y sigue haciéndolo cuando los dos entran en las oficinas y comienza a presentarle a todo el mundo. Y puede que Eduardo sólo se lo imagine, pero nota cierto orgullo en la manera en la que dice su nombre. Dustin interviene en el momento justo en el que Mark comienza a dejar de recordar a los becarios a los que nunca ha llegado a conocer, y le pasa un brazo a Eduardo por los hombros mientras recita nombres y puestos y datos insustanciales sobre la vida de todo el mundo. 

-Este es Eduardo. Wardo -dice, enseñándole por toda la oficina como si fuera un enorme pez que acabara de pescar-. Cofundador de Facebook, señoras y señores. Su nombre está en la cabecera, podéis mirarlo. Este es Mackie, departamento de diseño, va a casarse en un par de meses -le dice, dándole una palmada en el brazo-. Esta es Ashley, estudia en Stanford, y es de Iowa. ¿Verdad, florecilla? Chris me va a echar la bronca por eso -susurra para Eduardo-, cualquier cosa se considera ahora acoso. Ahora tendremos que buscar a Pippa, porque necesitas un despacho.

-Dustin, para -suplica, y le gustaría poder decir que se arrepiente de haber decidido quedarse, pero ni con doce Dustins cacareando a su alrededor llegaría a arrepentirse-. Aún no es definitivo. Mark tiene que hablar con mucha gente antes de...

-Mark es el CEO. Tiene el cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones, y su opinión es la que cuenta. -Dustin para, se coloca frente a él con una mano en cada hombro, y trata de que aparentar seriedad, aunque sonríe demasiado para ser convincente-. No se atreve a decirlo, pero te necesita.

-Ya lo sé -musita, y se traga el 'ya me lo has dicho'.

-¿Te vas a quedar a comer? La cafetería está súper bien. ¡No te la he enseñado! -exclama, arrastrándole hasta allí, y Eduardo sólo puede reírse y dejarse llevar. 

La tarde pasa muy rápido, con Chris en la cafetería tratando de que Dustin volviera al trabajo, los dos intentando obligar a Mark a separarse del ordenador lo suficiente para engullir un sandwich de atún, y le recuerda tanto a Kirkland que casi le duele.

Sean aparece casi a las seis, cruzando las puertas de cristal como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y se queda lívido al verle allí en la cafetería, a través de todas esas paredes transparentes. A Eduardo le hace tan feliz ver su cara de sorpresa que se siente burbujear por dentro. Le hace un saludo militar, bullendo de pura alegría, y él se gira buscando a Mark. Eduardo lo ve todo, ve a Mark escondiéndose tras esa fachada fría en la que se convierte su cara y enfrentándose a Sean, y ni siquiera le apetece ir a regodearse, aunque sabe que podría y que él se volvería loco.

-Wardo, estamos a punto de llegar -dice Dustin, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y llamándole con un gesto de la mano. Él sale y se apoya en una mesa mientras ve a todo el mundo revolotear nerviosamente entre las mesas, y a Sean haciéndose pequeño entre la gente-. Mackie, ponlo en la pantalla gigante.

Mark ni siquiera se levanta de su mesa, sólo se quita los cascos y se gira en dirección a la pantalla, a los cinco dígitos que brillan sobre un fondo azul.

-¡Actualiza!

La sala ruge de repente, algunos aplauden, otros se abrazan, intercambian palmadas de reconocimiento, y 'un millón' resuena en todas las gargantas, seguido de 'champagne para todos'.

Eduardo le mira y, cuando sus ojos se cruzan su sonrisa se abre hasta que le hace daño en las mejillas. Mark también está sonriendo, más pequeño y más discreto, terriblemente orgulloso; y le está mirando a él, buscando su aprobación como solía hacer.

Y Eduardo por fin sabe que habrá un día siguiente.

 

[ **Explosions In The Sky - The Birth And The Death Of Day** ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rdqq0rr53if7r9q)   



End file.
